Azucena y cerezos
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: No existe una explicación lógica, Natsuo solo puede decir que se ha enamorado de una hermosa hada que es curiosa en cualquier aspecto. No puede negarlo, pero tampoco admitirlo más cuando ambos cuentan con muchas responsabilidades a futuro.


_Azucena y cerezos._

_One-shot._

**Declaimer**: Los personajes de BNHA no son de mi pertenencia, es del mangaka Kohei y espero que les guste.

**Aclaraciones**: Esté one-shot esta centrado más en el AU Medieval, no contiene muchas cosas a detalle solo romance de por medio.

**Pareja**: Natsuo Todoroki x Nejire Hadou.

**Capítulo único. **

Era el año 355X cuando inicio una guerra entre reinos y tribus que defendían sus tierras, las batallas duraron hasta que hubo millones de muertos; las historias de aquella época oscura son demasiadas, distintas y a su vez horribles para cualquier creatura que estuviera al tanto de esto. La vida de cientos de los suyos se perdió solo por proteger parte de lo que era suyo, con magia, espadas o puños fueron capaces de derrotar a cientos. Corriendo los rumores de temerosos héroes o algunos villanos que terminaron la guerra en algún punto como tratado, Natsuo escucha esas historias desde pequeño donde su padre Enji Todoroki fue uno de los mayores héroes por la parte de los humanos que enfrentaron a batallones de seres que ahora son mitológicos.

Sin embargo, detrás de todas peleas, promesas y el mandato de aquel hombre que ahora era rey de Cease, existía sufrimiento por parte de su familia que escondía miles de secretos que no podían salir a la luz porque iba a ser la destrucción de su padre, su madre o cualquiera que estuviera dentro del castillo. La reina que tanto amaban los del pueblo, esa persona que sufrió mucho en silencio y ahora se encuentra persiguiendo fantasmas del pasado había sido parte de una tribu de humanos que controlaban la magia de hielo; únicos en su clase, por aquello su padre deseo tenerla bajo cuatro muros donde nadie la encontraría. Eso hasta que desapareció de repente, poco después de que hirió a Shouto con agua caliente al haber preguntado algo que no lograba recordar con exactitud.

Fue el año 375X cuando Natsuo a sus dieciocho años pudo apreciar del porque su madre, su hermano mayor y hermano pequeño habían huido del reino; rondaba por las afueras del reino con su hermana Fuyumi cuando siguieron una pequeña risa que los guio al interior de un bosque donde creyeron perderse. Caminan durante unos minutos hasta que se dan cuenta de lo tontos que fueron al seguir algo tan irreal, Fuyumi ríe bajo cuando ve a todos lados para poder caminar de regreso y espera a que Natsuo pueda seguirle de la misma manera en la que fueron hechizados por esa hipnótica risa angelical. Voltea a ver cuando siente que no le sigue, da pasos apresurados para tomar su mano e intentar que, de un paso de regreso, pero no pueden porque ambos se ven atraídos por una gran ventisca de poderes descomunales.

—Pero ¿qué es esto? —Fuyumi pregunta haciendo un escudo de hielo a alrededor de ambos —. Ahora entiendo porque esta prohibido entrar al bosque

—Woh, ¿viste eso? Vi algo enfrente de nosotros, creo que anda jugando con nosotros una pequeña criatura —comento Natsuo tomando la mano de su hermana—. Vamos a ver, no creo que vayamos a morir solo por curiosear

—Tu eres imposible… Aunque sea debemos avisarles a los caballeros que nos estaban acompañando, Togata y Amajiki estarán preocupados después —contesta Fuyumi volteando a verle—. Además, tengo que prepararme porque irá a vernos el prometido que padre ha elegido para mi

—No te preocupes, solo será un pequeño vistazo —promete Natsuo comenzando a caminar a grandes pasos

Uno pequeño que causo a Natsuo con el paso del tiempo, esa decisión de querer frecuentar aquel bosque con mayor anhelo y es que ha quedado hechizado por el ser que pudo apreciar en aquella tarde de un día de verano; volando con tranquilidad entre flores de distintos colores soltando pequeñas risas al divertirse por el lugar. No logra apreciarla demasiado bien en esa ocasión, la siguiente había sido solo suerte de poder verla más de cerca, solo tropezar de manera torpe hizo que ella prestara atención a lo que había a su alrededor, sus grandes ojos azulados le vieron de repente y ella se escondió detrás de las ramas de los árboles. Ella huye de cualquier ser humano que esté en el territorio porque su gente le ha dicho que salir más allá de las fronteras de su poblado es malo, pesé a eso disfruta de las pequeñas escapadas que hace con frecuencia en las tardes donde se pierde en cada pequeño encanto que le comparte la naturaleza a su alrededor.

La tercera vez que él vio a ese pequeño ser fue cuando llevo consigo algo que le llamo la atención, ella observo con cierta curiosidad a la distancia ese objeto que al llegar el olor a su nariz fue demasiado tentador para acercarse. No lo hizo, utilizo todas sus fuerzas sobre ella para quedarse sentada lejos de su alcance porque los humanos son malos o eso es lo que le han dicho varias veces; la siguiente vez y la otra después de esa siguieron en las mismas hasta que ella se acercó convirtiéndose en alguien casi de su tamaño al ver lo que podía lograr.

En esa ocasión, Natsuo aprovecho para poder apreciar con un poco de más detalle a aquel ser misterioso, su cabello era azulado demasiado largo a su parecer, sus ojos eran azulados como si una piedra preciosa se tratara y su mirada parecía llena de inocencia pura al buscar la explicación de lo que hacía él con su mano. Ella toma su mano para admirar con detenimiento, indaga lo que puede ser la causa porque conoce esa magia, pero no creía que algún humano cercano a Cease pudiera hacer aquello y es cuando se da cuenta de lo grande que es, lo peligroso que puede ser estar cerca de él, aun así, su mente le dice que no debe temer a nada. Sus primeras palabras que cruzan es un simple saludo, de por medio existe un sonido que la alerta para que se oculte entre la naturaleza porque puede sentir, se acercan más personas y para ella es mejor estar a salvo lejos de los problemas que puedan suceder.

Una bella y agraciada hada es lo que ese misterioso ser es, lo sabe cuándo comienza a indagar más de ese ser que le ha cautivado porque existe algo fuerte que late dentro de su corazón cada vez que piensa en ella. Sus miradas se cruzan en el momento que ella toca su mano para admirar el hielo que puede crear al usar su magia, ella ríe con solo ver lo que es posible y no teme en mostrar lo que ella puede hacer en parte cuando él se lastima al seguirle a un lugar que quiere mostrarle.

—Lo siento, creo que ha sido culpa mía por creer que podrías cruzar fácilmente —comenta ella pasando su mano por su tobillo —. Llegar es un poco difícil, creo que deberíamos regresar

—No te preocupes, sigamos adelante —contesta Natsuo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Además, no me duele, gracias Hadou

Ella asiente para seguir indicando el camino, es largo pero una vez que ve al frente puede apreciar las maravillas que oculta el inmenso mundo, ella se sienta en el pasto para seguir viendo al frente con una mirada soñadora; igual que él, ella tiene responsabilidades que más adelante necesitan de ambos, pero solo si pudieran dejar un momento todo aquello podrían ver miles de maravillas, ¿Quién lo diría? Esta enamorado para pensar ese tipo de locuras, solo que es imposible para él pensar en esa posibilidad, ella tiene que encontrarse a salvo de cualquier peligro que se le pueda presentar adelante y a partir de este entonces, solo tiene que alejarse de ella para que nunca dañen su corazón puro e inocente.

Pesé a que su cuerpo grita por quedarse a su lado, el tomar su mano y escuchar cada día esa voz tan risueña que le hechiza por completo, suspira para si mismo porque el amor es demasiado complicado en un mundo como este. Solo quiere disfrutar de estar a su lado durante unos largos minutos, por lo menos para que el tiempo se detenga y ese instante quede con ellos nada más, grabados en sus pieles.

* * *

_Hola, ya voy a empezar a rondar por Fanfiction y también me veran en AO3; aparte de Wattpad claro está, primero iré subiendo mis historias que he escrito a lo largo de mi extensa travesía en Wattpad con los fandoms que me he integrado como lo es BNHA y KNY que son los que he comenzado a escribir a parte de FT y otros más. He estado en proyectos más largos por eso me enfoque en dos o pocos fandoms como podran ver. _

_Esta shipp crack es por una chica en Wattpad, solo me obseciono mucho y me ven aqui también subiendo un poco de todo. _

_Nos vemos!_


End file.
